Thank You
by thelivingtunic
Summary: Liechtenstein says 'Thank You' to Germany, but not in the usual way. Oneshot.


**Just a quick Hetalia oneshot- Germany/Liechtenstein. Enjoy! **

**I don't own Hetalia or the characters. **

* * *

><p>He swallowed dryly as he noticed her out of the corner of her eye. Walking close beside her brother, her dirty blonde hair cut like his but with a violet ribbon to define her as a girl. The matching green uniforms. The blue-eyed blonde turned away.<p>

To be perfectly honest, he didn't quite know why he always noticed her. She was pretty passive compared to anyone else. She stood out in a crowd about as much as Switzerland; maybe less, because he could get loud. She always listened to her big brother and always swore "if big brother is happy, then I'm happy too".

She was sweet, maybe that was it. Liechtenstein had a big heart and usually put others first. Though nine times out of ten, "others" would mean "Switzerland". That was beside the point though.

Whenever Liechtenstein was around, Germany usually did his best to ignore her. Switzerland typically paid him no attention, but occasionally Liechtenstein would glance his way curiously. Germany found it a bit odd.

* * *

><p>"Hello Mr. Germany," a quiet voice said. He'd almost missed it completely, the girl being so soft spoken. He turned about halfway, and noticed Liechtenstein a little ways behind him. Switzerland wasn't too far away from her, but he was talking to another nation.<p>

"Oh hello Liechtenstein," the tall man answered. "How are you?"

"I'm good...So is Bruder," she murmured, looking towards the ground.

"Vell that's...Good," Germany replied awkwardly. There was silence for a few minutes.

"Well let's get home," Switzerland said to Liechtenstein. She nodded, and Switzerland turned and walked off. Liechtenstein paused, glancing back at Germany.

"Good-bye, Mr. Germany," she said in her usual quiet tone. He nodded at her and she ran off after her brother. Germany turned and walked off to get down to his own business.

"Ohonhonhonhonhon, what a fantastique day!~" France purred. Britain rolled his eyes, annoyed with France as usual.

"Yeah, it's a great day. Do you wanna know what this day would be great for, instead of walking around which is boring? It'd be a great day for some video games and hamburgers!" America exclaimed excitedly.

"That's what you say every day is great for, you bloody wanker!" Britain hissed, irritated.

"Aw don't be like that Britain, I say every day is great for video games and hamburgers because it's so totally true dude!" America said, throwing his arm around Britain's shoulders.

"Let go of me!" Britain shouted, throwing the other man's arm off of him. Just as silence fell over the group, Britain and America became aware of one thing.

France was gone.

"Where'd he go?" America asked, looking around.

"Who cares, he's someone else's problem now," Britain muttered, shrugging off France's disappearance completely.

* * *

><p>Germany was just passing a row of stores when he heard a voice that made him stop.<p>

"Oh oui mademoiselle, that color looks fabulous on you, ohonhonhonhon~!" France cried. Germany shuddered; he felt sorry for whomever was France's target today.

"T-Thank you, Mr. France," a quiet voice Germany almost missed replied. Germany's eyes shot wide open, and he marched towards the shop in question. He flung the door open, causing it to smash into the wall behind it.

"Vhat the hell do you think you are doing, France?" he growled, causing said nation to look at him. France's face fell a little in fear.

"I was...simply assisting Miss Liechtenstein in picking out a new dress~!" France declared. Liechtenstein was simply looking at Germany, her hands at her mouth and her face was red.

"Like hell you vere!" Germany growled, cracking his knuckles. "That vould vork if you veren't such a pervert...Though I guess this just gives me an excuse for beating the shit out of you."

"Not in front of the lady!" France cried, throwing his hands up in front of his face. Germany eyed Liechtenstein for a moment before looking back at France.

"Get out of here," he answered after a moment. France ran out, muttering "Merci, merci!".

There was a few moments of silence between Germany and Liechtenstein. She walked over to him softly, looking up at him with her wide emerald eyes. Germany bent down, realizing she had something to say.

"Th-Thank you Mr. Germany," she whispered before kissing him gently on the cheek. Germany felt his face heat up as he blushed, surprised by the kiss. Just then, Switzerland returned from the bathroom. He was stunned to see the scene in front of him.

"What the hell?" he shouted, pointing accusingly at Germany.

"Vell, uh...It's just..." Germany fumbled, more than a little discombobulated from Liechtenstein's kiss.

"He scared Mr. France away, Bruder," Liechtenstein spoke up, getting the attention of both males. "I was just thanking him."

"Well then..." Switzerland looked from his sister to Germany, then back to his sister. "I see. Thank you for chasing away France, I guess," he muttered in Germany's direction.

"It vas mein pleasure," Germany replied. Liechtenstein smiled a bit, before planting another kiss on the German's cheek.

"That's for being so nice," she giggled lightly, amused by how red Germany's face had gotten again. Even Switzerland smiled a bit.

"Well we must be going. See you later," Switzerland said, shuffling Liechtenstein out the door. Germany watched them go.

"Ah, Liechtenstein," he murmured. "How cute."

* * *

><p><strong>Done :D I just looooove GermanyLiechtenstein, it's sooo cute :3 Enjoy!**


End file.
